


Put a Meme in Your Meme

by lezzerlee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team's new kick music is "Never Gonna Give You Up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Meme in Your Meme

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [This Prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/11005.html?thread=23136509#t23136509) in [Inception Kink](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink)

“Is, is that what I think it is?”

“What the fuck Eames? You are no longer allowed anywhere near the mp3 player.”

“Don’t look at me darling, you know I have a better sense of humor than that.”

“Um guys, what’s going on? Why the hell is Never Gonna Give You Up our timer music?”

“I don’t know. I really... I just.”

“Hey! Yusuf, you sodding weasel, is this your idea of a joke?”

“Ok now, I might be a lab geek, but even I know that this isn’t funny.”

“What isn’t funny?”

“The music, Cobb.”

“Oh you don’t like it? I saw it on a video the other day.”

“You have to be kidding me.”

“Are you serious?”

“What? I like it.”

“You’re a lost cause, Cobb.”

“What, why?”

“You do know that this is the most overused and outdated internet memes of all time right?”

“What’s a meme?”

“Oh, for fucks sake!”

“Bloody hell. How long until the sedative wears off?”

“Three minutes.”

“You mean to tell me, that we have to suffer through three minutes of drawn out Rick Astley? I think I’d take a face full of glass over this.”

“I’m going to have this in my head for weeks.”

“This compound is light right Yusuf? If I shoot myself now I won’t drop into limbo, right?”

“It’s not that bad is it?”

“Lost cause, Cobb. Lost cause.”

“You won’t fall into limbo, Arthur, I promise.”

“Good, because I’m out of here.”

“Give us a kick when you get up, yeah?”

“Of course. Never leave a man behind.”

“Now you’re just being over dramatic.”

“Scratch what I just said. Cobb, I’m adding extra sedative to your line. And I’m leaving the music on. You tell me how you feel after six hours of this.”

“I’m sorry, ok?”

“No no, darling. You have obviously escaped the the pain of being rick-rolled that literally every other person on the planet has suffered from. I think it’s only fitting that you catch up with the rest of the world.”

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Having your kids back is not an excuse to be oblivious, Cobb.”

“Really Ariadne, even you?”

“Enjoy your time down here, Cobb.”

“Sometimes you guys are real assholes, you know that?”

“It’s your own damn fault, Cobb”

“I apologized.”

“Clearly, you do not understand the power of a rick-roll. It’s like inception. You can’t get it out of your head.”

“I just thought is was catchy.”

“Lost cause, Cobb. Lost cause.”


End file.
